This Boy Made Out Of Ice
by Franny Moon
Summary: What if Artemis's mother forces him to go to school? What if something really unexpected happens? My first Artemis Fowl fic, please, tell me what you think!


English is not my first language, be indulgent...  
  
Disclaimer: Artemis Fowl belongs to Eoin Colfer. Not me.  
  
I hate this story. I won't update on a regular basis. I just felt really bored. If I feel like it I'll continue ^^=  
  
*  
  
**  
  
***  
  
**  
  
*  
  
This Boy Made Out Of Ice  
  
*  
  
**  
  
***  
  
**  
  
*  
  
By Franny Moon  
  
*  
  
**  
  
***  
  
**  
  
*  
  
Artemis Fowl sighed in annoyance as he heard shouts coming from the school yard, on the other side of the street.  
  
He closed his eyes. He could clearly see Angeline Fowl's pale and yet cheerful face.  
  
'Arty, isn't it Monday? Aren't you going to school?'  
  
He didn't know what kind of spell this woman cast on him, but he sure knew his brain would melt into jelly as soon as she'd take that soft voice, as soon as she'd show him that sweet smile.  
  
A 'No, Butler, I don't need you to walk me to school.' And a 'No, Mom, I don't need you to make my lunch.' Later, he was already on his way.  
  
Gripping tightly his suitcase, he took a first shaky step into the street...  
  
Shaky?  
  
Trying to convince himself that there was a physical reason for his legs to tremble so much, he took another step.  
  
When he heard the horn of a car passing just before him, he dropped his valise with a startled cry.  
  
His brain was positively turning into jelly.  
  
He regained his composure, coughed arrogantly and, with a touch of colour on his cheeks, bent down and took hold of the case he just let fall.  
  
Most kids went to school with these horrible backpacks, known for the multiple distortions they brought to the spinal column, but Artemis preferred a classic black leather suitcase. It was so serious, so adult.  
  
Adult.  
  
If only one of those kids knew what it was to be an adult trapped in a child's body, they'd stop to wish to be a grown-up. Sure they'd.  
  
Taking his most pretentious expression, he resumed crossing the street. He had been confined in his bedroom for too long already. Going outside without his devoted Butler seemed suddenly inexplicably hazardous...  
  
He shook his head. It was a mere street and It is a mere school day. Everything should be just fine.  
  
He pompously stepped in the lion cage- the school yard. Boys were playing rugby or soccer and girls chatted happily, giggling once in a while.  
  
Artemis looked at his digital watch. Still fifteen minutes before the bell. He sighed and sat down on a wooden bench. An uncomfortable wooden bench.  
  
He turned on his laptop.  
  
Recently, every minutes of his spare time were used to scheme a special plan. If everything worked fine, he'd double his own little wealth before his father's wake.  
  
He grinned at the thought.  
  
He looked at his watch again. Thirteen minutes left. The day would be long. Very long.  
  
He returned typing, hoping the day wouldn't be -that- bad, but somehow he doubted this.  
  
His worries were confirmed as a ball strike him right in the back of the head, making him lose his grip on the laptop. He assembled all his strength not to let out a cry of stupor and pain.  
  
Instead, he frowned, stood up, composed if most deathful glare and turned around.  
  
Here stood a boy around his age, though smaller and brown haired. The boy violently reacted to the glare, his eyes already wide open taking an expression of fear. His whole face twisted in terror.  
  
'Wow' Artemis thought wickedly.  
  
His death glare had never had such an effect. He silently chuckled.  
  
The frightened boy stepped aback, scared even more by the chuckle he must've considered a bit psychopathic.  
  
Suddenly, something hit Artemis. The boy was scared by -him-. Not Butler standing behind him with his Sig Sauger, -him-.  
  
He did the best he could to hide the little smile he couldn't help but form. He had a sort of... power over the boy. He couldn't let him go.  
  
He cough.  
  
"Hello."  
  
The boy didn't move, as if petrified.  
  
'Damn!' Artemis thought ' I must be quite scary.'  
  
He let the smile spread over his face, trying to make it warm and not sadistic.  
  
It was a game for him. A new program he had to decrypt. First of all, he had to enter, he had to find the password.  
  
"Biiiiiiill! You coming!" came a shout from the soccer field.  
  
The boy gritted his teeth.  
  
Artemis raised an eyebrow.  
  
...Interesting...  
  
"Let me guess, -Bill-, your name is William, but they all call you Bill and you hate it.  
  
"H... How would you know?" the boy finally spoke, hesitant.  
  
'Bingo!' though Artemis, his smile widening.  
  
Free access to the program!  
  
Psychology can lead anyone anywhere. Now he was sure of it.  
  
"How disrespectful!" he said with disdain, succeeding majestically at not answering William's question.  
  
He was tempted to say that he was the one asking question and he was the one answering them, but he didn't want to scare the poor boy away. He wanted to keep to control he had on him. No matter what.  
  
"Erm... if you say so..." William stammered, lowering the arm placed protectively before his face, to protect him from any eventual punch.  
  
'A punch!' Artemis realised, arching his eyebrow even more. ' He's giving me physical forces that I do not own...'  
  
"How may I call you then?" he asked, crossing his arms on his chest.  
  
The boy seemed to hesitate, still untamed.  
  
"William... or Will... or Bill...or Billy... whatever, you can even call me Bozo if you want.  
  
Artemis burst in laughers. He was really beginning to understand youths' humour... not good...  
  
But when he looked up to 'Bozo's face and saw that he was dead serious, Artemis frowned.  
  
"Why would you want people to call you by names you hate."  
  
"Names are just names. You can't judge people and objects by their names. If you'd , you'd never have used a toboggan."  
  
"Smart enough" he stated "How would -you- like me to call you then?"  
  
"William today and Will tomorrow" William smiled weakly.  
  
" Yeah... tomorrow..."  
  
Tomorrow, Artemis would most certainly be plotting horrible plans in his bedroom. But this opportunity to prove his power over the boy was irresistible. With a tad of skill, he could make a slave out of William.  
  
The boy was, after all, still scared by Artemis.  
  
The bell rang but neither of them moved.  
  
" How may- I- call you?" William asked.  
  
Artemis didn't answer, he simply cast a piercing glare on the boy. He really didn't like being asked questions...  
  
The look was in fact so intense that Will quickly looked down, embarrassed and it made Artemis smile sadistically.  
  
Suddenly, the poor boy's face turned white. He just saw the crashed laptop on the ground.  
  
"Your computer--"  
  
"Laptop"  
  
"Your laptop fell!" he said, eyes widening in horror once more.  
  
Artemis was not stupid enough to bring important documents at school. It was evidently his old laptop and he was rather happy that it was broken. His mother wouldn't complain if he'd buy a very new one. But there was a way to take advantage of the situation.  
  
"Yes, it was quite costly, you see..."  
  
"Oh no..." the boy murmured, the water in his eyes suddenly menacing of dripping on his flushed cheeks. " I could never pay..."  
  
Artemis frowned. No. I wasn't supposed to be his reaction. He didn't like this at all.  
  
"It doesn't matter! Don't worry!" he exclaimed without even thinking.  
  
The idea of upsetting an unfortunate boy with his twisted scheme was not enjoyable at all.  
  
"Forget it, William. Come, we will be late." He said, recuperating his diskette and turning toward the school building.  
  
Will gave a weary smile and nodded slowly.  
  
"You still didn't tell me what is your name." He stated.  
  
Artemis raised an eyebrow. This wasn't question.  
  
"Artemis."  
  
"Hmm... sound old... isn't it the name of a character of one of Alexander Dumas's book?"  
  
"It's AlexanDRE Dumas and the name of this character is Aramis." He smiled back.  
  
"Oh... sorry..."  
  
Artemis giggled.  
  
That was bad... Really bad... He wanted a slave but he could pretty well end up with one of those things called a friend...  
  
Maybe to be continued  
  
Please... review... It'd make me smile. ^^= 


End file.
